In recent years, imaging devices in which a plurality of charge coupled device (CCD) sensors or a plurality of complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) sensors are arranged in a two-dimensional form have been used in digital video cameras, digital still cameras, or the like.
In a CMOS image sensor, a global shutter structure with a structure of temporarily holding signals in a memory is employed as one of methods of implementing simultaneous charge accumulation. The global shutter structure is configured such that a memory is arranged in a pixel, charges accumulated in light receiving units are collectively transferred to memories in all pixels, and the charges are held until a read operation is performed in units of rows, so that all pixels have the same light exposure time (see Patent Literatures 1 and 2).